zekiafandomcom-20200214-history
Citizens United for Humane Treatment of Persons in Emotional Distress
Citizens United for Humane Treatment of Persons in Emotional Distress (CUHTPED), also called the''' Citizen's Commission on Human Rights in the Zekian Union (CCHR-ZU)' and '''Freemind', is an independent human rights watchdog group affiliated with the Citizens Commission on Human Rights International (but operated as an independent public service organization) that supports human rights for the emotionally distressed and investigates, advises on, and reports abuses in the fields of psychiatry and psychology. It acts as a "compassionate advocate for those in emotional distress" and is a participant in the critical psychiatry movement. It advocates open hospitalization, comprehensive mental health care, nonpharmaceutical therapy, affordable or free mental health services, deep psychotherapy, and integral medicine; on the other hand, it opposes psychiatric detainment ("illegitimate incarceration of persons in emotional distress without due process"), pharmacotherapy ("pseudoscientific treatment with mind-altering substances that fail to resolve the underlying issues"), and the biochemical model of mental illness. Who they are The Citizens United for Humane Treatment of Persons in Emotional Distress is a group of psychologists, psychiatrists, neurologists, physicians, social philosophers, psychiatric survivors, jurists, and others who have an interest in promoting mental health and preserving the human rights of the emotionally distressed. Mission and vision Every public service organization strives to carry out a specific mission and realize a specific vision for the general betterment of society. The mission and vision of Citizens United for Humane Treatment of Persons in Emotional Distress are as follows: MISSION. The Citizens United for Humane Treatment of Persons in Emotional Distress strives: to defend the human rights of persons in emotional distress; to uphold due process and rule of law for the protection of persons in emotional distress and their communities; to make comprehensive mental health care accessible to all persons; and to expose, challenge, and end the atrocious abuses of the mental health fields of psychiatry and psychology. VISION. The Citizens United for Humane Treatment of Persons in Emotional Distress anticipates: a world in which persons in emotional distress are treated with respect, dignity, and compassion rather than contempt and pity; a world in which mental health care is based on compassion and communication rather than power and condescension; a world in which comprehensive mental health care is accessible to all; and a world without psychiatric abuses. Issues The Citizens United for Humane Treatment of Persons in Emotional Distress confronts a wide variety of issues in the mental health field and in general society regarding its treatment of persons in emotional distress. Biochemical model vs biopyschosociocultural/sociocultural/interactive model of mental illness In Zekia, as with many other nations in the world, the predominant conception of mental illness is that it is a problem solely with the individual, that it is caused by a disease in the person's brain or nervous system. The most well-known example of this conception is the "chemical imbalance theory", which purports that mental illness is caused by an imbalance of neurotransmitters in the brain. This idea is known as the biochemical model of mental illness and is widely accepted within the psychiatric community. The CUHTPED offers an alternative paradigm in which mental illness can be understood. The biopsychosociocultural model of emotional distress, or simply, the sociocultural or interactive model, is the theory that severe emotional distress - what is commonly called "mental illness" - results from multiple complex interactions between a person's body (biology), thought processes (psychology), interpersonal relationships or lack thereof (society), and societal norms, mores, traditions, and values (culture). Under this model, a person in severe emotional distress is not "ill" but is merely reacting to these interactions. This model maintains a person's free will by establishing that an individual can decide how to respond to these interactions but also acknowledges that an individual only acts on his/her available knowledge and skills. The solution, then, is not pharmacotherapy, but rather, compassion, advice, and support in developing necessary coping skills to respond productively, rather than destructively, to these complex interactions. Mental health financing The Citizens United for Humane Treatment of Persons in Emotional Distress finances mental health services for those who cannot afford them under its division, Citizens United for Affordable Mental Healthcare. It provides free-of-charge or low-cost insurance, dependent upon financial need. Category:Human rights groups Category:Public service organizations Category:Zekian branches of international organizations Category:Critical psychiatry